Esther Mystery
by Ultimaga
Summary: Deling and Adel have come back to life. And you'll never believe (or want to believe) who Laguna hires.
1.

A week passed after Squall and Rinoa's wedding. Just as they were planning there honey moon they had a Seed mission. 

"Darn it." Snapped Squall. "Now what?"

Meanwhile in Esther Oidine was working on his transport. "This will vork I Zink." He said in a clunky voice. "I'll test it with vis penny." The penny was dropped. In another dimension Mystery inc was having a picnic. Shaggy and Scooby were eating like crazy as usual.

"Delicious." Said Shaggy.

"Yeah." Scooby copied. "Relicious." Then in the woods Fred saw a glow.

"Hey." Said Fred. "What's that over there." 

"Looks like a spaceship." Said Velma.

"Raceship?" Scooby gulped. Scooby and Shaggy tried to run but Fred grabbed them by the shirt swung them around 3 times and then threw them towards the portal. Fred and the 2 girls Velma and Daphne ran towards the duo of Shaggy and Scooby. As they stepped into the portal they immediately changed places with the penny.

"ZOINKS!" Screamed Shaggy. "Like where are we?"

"It vorked!" Cheered Oidine. "Who are voo? Vat do you Vant?"

"Well like we're mystery inc and we want to go home so like bye-bye." Shaggy said. As Shaggy and Scooby ran towards the transport Laguna jumped in front of them and stop them. 

"YIKES!" The Duo Screamed.

"A mystery team." Said Laguna. "GOOD! Now Squall and Rinoa can go on there honey moon while the mystery inc goes on this mission." 

"We'd be more then happy to." Said Fred. 

"OK Fred." Said Shaggy. "You can take the mission while we take the hot dogs."

"Oidine!" yelled Laguna. "Your machine is about to overheat." 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Shaggy.

"RO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Scooby.

"Oh well, so what is the mystery?" Asked Fred.

"I was robbed, and I got this note saying that it was Sorceress Adel and Vinzer Deling a dictator." Explained Laguna. 

"Rorceress?" gulped Scooby shivering.

"And a former dictator?" Continued Shaggy.

"The ghosts of them." Finished Laguna.

"RHOST!" Said Scooby.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!" Yelled Shaggy and Scooby together.

"Your last man and dog are chickens." Whispered Laguna. 

"Not unless they have a Scooby snack." Said Daffny 

"Gee. Can't your dimension get any weirder?" Sighed Laguna.

"Don't worry they're weird to us," chuckled Velma. 

"Oh," Laguna walked to tell Rinoa and Squall the news. Then he came back. "Hmm our money will be of no use to you so how bout we just feed you until Squall comes back or you solve the case."

"Food sounds good to me," said Shaggy.

"Reah, me roo," agreed Scooby. 

"Anyway lets go to the guest room and I'll explain everything."

* * *

"Here try a Mesmerize leg," suggested Ward, who in an operation had gotten a new voice box.

"Taste like steak to me," said Fred

"Reah, reak," agreed Scooby.

"Anyway I don't think your from another dimension where are you really from, Galabadia, Balamb, FH, Timber, Windhill, Tribatia, or right here in Esther.

"Jinkies we've never heard of any of those places." Said Velma. 

"But that's weird we speak the same language and look the same." Daffny said "You can't change into monsters can you?"

"Nope, but we can call on monsters to help us. That is why I've hired the help of one of Squall's seed," at that moment Irvine Kinneas entered. He looked carefully at each member, and then he introduced himself. My name is Irvine Kinneas, my job is to use Diabos to prevent any monster attacks. According to my contract my job is to defend you, "Mystery inc" from monster and sorceress attacks until backup can arrive." 

"Why can't you fight," ask Fred. 

"Well I am one of the best fighters in the Garden, but I can't fight someone as strong as a Sorceress alone. Anyway, I see President Laguna has got our pictures." 

"Yep, up there are Selphie Timlit, Zell Dinct the one were missing Quistis Trepe, the leader Squall Leoheart (and my son) and Rinoa Heartily, his new wife. They all work at the Balamb Garden as mercenaries for smaller countries who get bullied around, or want independence like Rinoa's. They also help the big countries, like us when we are not bulling other countries, which hasn't happened in the 19 years I've been President might I add. But then again Squall has brought peace to the entire planet.

"I'm sorry," said Ward "its just that Laguna likes to babble all day."

"Its ok, Ward, they need the info," said Irvine. "Also, where is your friend Kiros?"

"Vacation." 

"Any other characters to take note of?" ask Fred.

"One, Seifer Alamsy and his cronies Rajin and Fujin. They temporarily worked for Sorceress Adel and fought Squall. Spies tell me he is a driving force behind a potential rebellion in Galabadia."

"Oh yeah, my name is Irvine Kinneas, but you ladies can call me anything you want."

"How bout loser," answer Daffny.

"Oh the ladies man has been shot down," joked Laguna," with that Irvine pulled out his gun, Exter and shot him self in the chest. 

"Ahhh!" Daffny screamed "it was just a joke you don't have to kill..." She paused "Your..Your not dead!"

"Of course not, only a sniper gun is strong enough. Besides it is nothing a little...Curagra can't fix," replied Irvine.

"Zee gravity must be different on zour planet," concluded Oidine.

"I'm just glad your so concerned," laughed Irvine. Which made Daffny's face turn red though she knew she had a perfectly good reason to scream. 

Just then the lights went out a thunderbolt temporarily flashed an image of a large pale skinned lady and a plump man both glowing, and attacking Laguna. As fast as it has started, it ended.

"It is Adel and Deling!" Irvine managed to shot during the struggle.

"Well at least there gone," sighed Shaggy.

"But look so is Laguna and Irvine are gone," gasp Velma.

"Oh no, they went down that hidden stairs in the floor," noted Daffny.

"Do we have to follow them," moan Shaggy.

"Reah have roo," echo Scooby.

"Sure do, come on," motivated Fred.


	2. 

Mystery Inc walked down the stairs to an old abandon room seeing the criminals go up there.

"Jinkies." Yelled Daphne. "Where are we?" 

"2 Doors." Noticed Velma. "So."

"Yeah, Yeah." Sighed Shaggy. "Fred and the girls go that way and Scooby and I go this way." 

"Ro Rother." Sighed Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby Doo walked for an hour and found a grand total of nothing. Just then they smelt something.

"FOOD!" Cheered Shaggy.

"ROOD!" Cheered Scooby. Then they were spotted by Deling who set up a smell machine that smelled like hot dogs. It smelt like food but it was just a machine. 

"Hah, if that hot headed punk comes around here this trap will get him for sure, laughed Deling" 

"Like lets get out of here." Said Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy ran for there lives. They ran into

one door and out another. Deling followed but he came out another door. He followed them into another 

door and the same thing happened. As Deling stood still trying to figure out what the heck was going on 

he got blindsided by Scooby and Shaggy still running around in panic. Deling chased them around a 

corner and down the hall. Shaggy and Scooby ran around a large pillar and Deling did not. By the time 

Deling realized he was growling at thin air and Scooby and Shaggy were chasing HIM! (They didn't 

realize it either.) Shaggy and Scooby had turned the corner and come to a hole in the floor. They got on a 

rope and swung to the other side. 

"AH!" Yelled Shaggy. "Like at least the ghost can't get us." Then Scooby saw something.

"Ratch rout roor rat ree." He warned. "RACH ROUT ROOR RAT." SMASH. 

"Ree." Scooby groaned. Shaggy moved his head as he saw the tree move. 

"ZOINKS!" He yelled. "Like it's the ghostly tree." Scooby and Shaggy ran with the monster right behind them. Then they lost them in a large dump of red colored cinnamon. 

"Good. Like we lost them." Said Shaggy before smelling the ketchup. "Do you smell that?"

"Rinnamon." Answered Scooby.

"Like your right." Said Shaggy in surprise. "FOOD!"

"Ah Rum, rum, rum, rum, rum." Said Scooby while eating. Meanwhile in the other part of the 

room Fred Velma and Daphne found a ship.

"Look at al these weird robots they look like they haven't been used in years," noted Fred.

"Whoa." Said Daphne. "What's that." 

"Someone's coming." Warned Velma. A young woman and Quietists walked to up to each other. 

"Good Selphie I've change my mind." Said Quietists. "I need to stay behind."

"Why?" Asked Selphie.

"A mysterious thing happened here in Esther." Answered Quietists. "I have no time to explain. I 

am sorry about having you fly the Ragnok out here, I'll escort you to the ship, I learned these tunnels 

well."

"Thats ok, I enjoy flying." Selphie threw away the note away. Fred and the girls picked it up. 

"Dear Selphie." Fred began. "I need you to fly to Balamb. Seifer and Galibadia is attacking the 

place and Squall needs you there. Sincerely Quietists." 

"Meanwhile, the tree used from Deling trap lifted up Shaggy, Scooby and the red cinnamon.

"Zoinks." Yelled Shaggy. "Like the ghost got us Scoob."

"Reah." Scooby whimpered.

"JUMP!" Yelled Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy leaped off dropping 20 feet into the others arms.

"NICE CATCH." Said Shaggy. 

"Look a crane." Noticed Fred. "And down here is some rope."

"Have you 2 found anything?" Asked Velma. Shaggy pointed up to the flying tree.

"That and red cinnamon in it." Answered Shaggy.

"Lets check it out." Said Fred.

"No!" Yelled Shaggy

"Even for a Scooby snack?" Said Velma.

"Roo Ray"

"2 Scooby snacks?"

"Ruh, Ruh" 

"3 Scooby Snacks?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Said Scooby and Shaggy. After they ate the gang went to action. 

They went around the ship to find Adel standing there. 

"ZOINKS!" Yelled Shaggy. "Like See YA." They popped through a sewer hole and found 

themselves in an Esther alleyway. Just as Adel was climbing out, Shaggy and Scooby dump a pile of 

boxes on the sewer top, the gang listen as Adel and Deling fell into the sewers with a loud splash. 

"Well lets see what do we know so far," said Fred "Irvine and Laguna are missing, there is 

cinnamon Selephie is around here, and Adel and Deling are stealing weapons. Lets see if we can get back

to the Presidential residence." As they were walking and admiring Esther, Shaggy heard some loud 

breathing. 

"Look Scob I know it is amazing but you don't have to breath so loud," snapped Shaggy.

"Rit risn't me," they all turned around to see that they were being followed by a giant Enyole .

"My what big claws you have, he he he," noted Shaggy. The Enyole went to claw the group but 

they were gone by the time it could strike. All it could do was snap its claws and fly off. However 

Mystery Inc was moving now and ran toward the first thing they saw the Ragnoack then they hid when 

Adel and Deling entered the ship."

"Deling approached Adel," will those pesky kids be a problem, she ask? 

"No they're running scared just like everyone else whose ever heard of Sorceress Adel, come on 

lets go get more weapons for the rebellion."

"Your plan to have the Seed commander kidnap his own dad was brilliant it will at least ruin 

Seeds reputation and at the most lead Esther and Balamb into a war," his voice shook in excitement at the 

word war. 

Then they walked into the next room. 

"Phew." Groaned Scooby. 

"I'll go over there." Said Shaggy thinking he knows what Fred's going to order. Scooby felt the 

same way.

"Ree roo." Responded Scooby.

"Oh well." Said Fred "LET'S MOVE!" Shaggy and Scooby entered the cockpit when the saw the 2 ghosts.

"Uh oh." Whispered Shaggy. "Like hide." Shaggy and Scooby lifted a hatch and found 

themselves in a hidden compartment outside the ship. 

nails in it. They herd the footsteps disappear and then reappear. 

"Uh." Groaned Scooby. He was about to sneeze. 

"Hold it Scoob." Whispered Shaggy holding Scooby's nose. Scooby felt it go away.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Scooby instantly. Adel and Deling opened the hatch made by Shaggy and 

Scooby. Selphie was on there arms. She was out cold. Shaggy and Scooby crawled through Deling and 

Adel's legs and then ran. The chase was on. The 4 runners ran through door by door by door. Finally they 

crashed into each other knocking the dog and his pal out cold. Fred Velma and Daphne found nothing for 

20 minutes when they heard moaning.

"What's that?" Asked Daphne. The gang then fell through a trapped door after Fred stepped on a switch.

"LAGUNA!" He shouted.

"...And Irvine!"

"He is knocked out just like Selphie,"

"Don't worry it just a new sleep bomb, the socerous used," answered Laguna

"Oh thank goodness he's all right." Said Velma.

"Do you smell cinnamon?" Asked Daphne.

"It is cinnamond." Said Fred looking out the window. "It looks like a large trail of cinnamon. 

"Like what I saw on Adel and Deling. They came out of the cinnamon. 

"That's funny why would a ghost of a powerful Sorceress and Dictator need to mug someone. 

"I know." Noted Fred. "They used the cinnamon to paste themselves onto the Ranoack using that 

secret compartment to escape to Balamb. They used the tree crane to lift the weapons and to scare visitors. 

Then to escape to Balamb they used cinnamon to hide on the side of the ship. 

"Now all we got to do is catch the villains." Cheered Velma.

"Someone's coming." Warned Laguna. Fred tied Laguna back up then hid.

"AH. GET IN THERE." A voice boomed. Deling threw Shaggy Scooby and Selphie in the cage. 

"SELPHIE!" Yelled Laguna after the tape was ripped off him again by Fred.

"SHAGGY! SCOOBY!" Responded Fred, Velma, and Daphne. Velma got some water out of her 

back pack and splashed it over the 3. Shaggy and Scooby jumped

"YEOW!" They yelled. Selphie slowly got up groaning. Laguna came to hug her. 

"Pst. Everything's under control." He whispered. 

"What's the plan." Asked Selphie to Mystery Inc.

"We hide in the cinnamon and then make the jump with this net and the sleeping weed." 

Answered Fred. 

"All we need is some bate." Said Daphne.

"Where are those chickens Shaggy and Scooby." Asked Velma. They tied themselves to Laguna's 

chair bawcking like chickens. 

"Oh well." Said Laguna. "I'll just throw away this um Scooby snack."

"COOL!" Selphie said in amazement. Shaggy and Scooby ran over Laguna taking the snack 

away from him and eating it. They shown there muscles and was ready for there greatest chase ever.

  



End file.
